This document relates to generation of laser light by using optical fiber amplifiers in fiber lasers including pulse fiber lasers.
Fiber amplifiers can be used to amplify continuous wave (CW) and pulsed laser light in a wide range of applications. Pulsed fiber lasers with fiber optical amplifiers have a wide range of applications, including, e.g., optical communications, optical imaging, laser material processing, laser surgery in ophthalmology and surgical procedures, various laser-based biomedical applications, spectroscopic measurements, optical sensing applications, and laser displays. Pulsed fiber lasers can be configured to be compact, reliable and easy to operate and can be further configured to generate laser pulses with various pulse parameters suitable for different applications. For example, pulsed fiber lasers can be configured as ultra short pulsed (USP) lasers with high peak power and a pulse duration of around 1 picosecond or less.